


Arts: Finding the Path

by Slema



Series: Arts Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slema/pseuds/Slema
Summary: I am now at the age most children have been waiting for; Combat School. With a recommendation from Master, I manage to enter an amazing school. She thinks I won't be able to handle myself. But I'll show her. I'll find XXX, this is just a step towards it.- Mika Rouge
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Arts Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789894





	1. The Blue Eyed Phoenix

Stepping out of the shower and into her room, the girl took a look at the uniform sprawled out on her bed. After 7 long years of training, Mika was finally 12. She can now enter a combat school, and despite her master’s sentiments that she wasn’t ready, she was still given a recommendation into one of the best combat schools in the country, Pugnabellis Academy.

“You better be ready,“ speak of the devil and they shall appear. Standing by her door way was an elderly woman who looked like she was in her 70s or 80s. She was holding what looked like a walking stick, but she knew better. That was not a walking stick, it was sheathed sword.

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your ignorance and arrogance perhaps.”

“Well, who do you think I got it from?”

“You actually bit back, wonderful job” 

In all honesty, they could probably go at this all day. That’s probably her goal. Underneath all that sarcasm and harsh exterior, is someone who cares highly about all her disciples. ‘Me included I guess,’ Mika thought.

“I’ll be fine, really“ she tried to assure the elderly woman once again. She wasn’t sure whether that was enough or not. The old hag could be as stubborn as a rock sometimes. Something her fellow disciples mention she was starting to inherit.

She gave her that look again. A look that meant she didn’t believe her words, that she doubted her abilities. Mika hated that look. Hated how it made her feel. Like no matter how much she tried, it won’t be enough. The old hag let out a sigh like she was holding something in. “I guess you will be.” She shook her head in exasperation. “You better be ready then.”

“Now do you mind getting out and closing the door? I’m still only in a towel...”

“Alright...“ And with that she left the room. Finally getting to put on her uniform, Mika looked at herself in the mirror. Her night black hair was worn short, and her blue eyes stared back at her. She started to wonder, whether this was how he would look like, maybe a bit more masculine looking...

She took out a picture out of her bag. It was torn, missing the other half, but in it was a boy who looked identical to her. She could never forget him. Clenching it close to her, Mika swore to herself. Like how she did 7 years ago. 

And with that she was ready. Ready to take on whatever the world could possibly throw at her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her Bio  
> https://simplenovelist.tumblr.com/post/621372038924451840/hey-guys-this-is-mika-rouge-the-xxxx


	2. The Ice Cold Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just tired, tired of the life my parents tried to force me to live, tired of all the responsibility I already have to shoulder, and just tired of XX XXXXXXX. At least I'm not alone, and now I have a key to freedom. I won't let XXXX get in my way, not XXXX XXXX  
> \- Hazuki Mitillo

Putting on his tie, he looked at himself from the mirror. His short, black hair was combed back, he was starring back at his own steely gaze. He was finally 12. He can finally be free from here. From this prison, trying to present itself as a home. 

He breathed out a sigh. He shouldn’t get ahead of himself. They might interfere with his entrance. ‘Like they always do’ he thought bitterly. His parents were to put it simply overprotective helicopter parent. The worst kind. He remembered the times they would interrupt his training sessions, saying that even a single scratch on him could be the end of the world. Their reputation and image was more accurate. The only reason they even let him enter the academy, much less continue training, was because how 'it might bring in more sponsors to the company.'

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Holding a tray filled with tea and sweets, their stood one of the few people he could honestly call family. The old man was definitely graying and balding. He entered politely and set the tray down on a nearby table. 

“What seems to be the matter, Young Master?“

“It’s nothing, Simmons“

“It doesn’t seem like nothing. Is it about your parents?“

“......“ He couldn’t answer him. He really did know him better than anyone. There was nothing Hazuki could hide. He put on wry smile and slumped down into a chair. “I can’t get away with anything, huh Simmons?“ 

Simmons only chuckled as he poured out a cup of the tea he brought. From the smell of it, “is it chamomile?” he asked offhandedly. It’s always been a game between them, to see if he could guess the kind of tea he was serving from the smell alone. 

“Correct Young Master, you’re getting better at this.“ He chuckled again. Chamomile was by far his favorite. It always helped him through stressful times. Especially when he can’t hang out with them. The scent alone was already calming him down. Taking a large sip from the cup, he breathed out a sigh.

“Young Master. Master Asahi and Master Mahiru are already waiting for you.“

Looking at his phone, he sees that it was already pass the time he had agreed to meet up with them. “I’m off then” he said as he waved goodbye.

“Oh and remember Young Master, no matter what path you choose I will always support you “

That’s right this was the path he chose.


	3. The Bashful Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was always confused about what I should do, whether to follow Hazuki's way and not break the rules or follow Mahiru and break them but get into trouble for the fun of it, live the life XXXX laid out for me or follow Hazuki's example and live my own live, maybe XXXX would know what to do?  
> \- Asahi Grun

The day to leave home has finally come. The day most were waiting for. But not for one Asahi Grun, no this was a day he dreaded. He knew since the day he started training that going to combat school was the net step. What he didn't expect was that he had somehow gotten into one of the best combat schools in the country. He didn't know what happened, did the examiner make a mistake? Did they sent the letter to the wrong house? Or was there another Asahi Grun and they sent his acceptance letter to the wrong one?

Asahi looked at himself and still couldn't believe he was wearing Pugnabelis Academy's Official uniform. There must be a mistake. He couldn't actually be going there right. He wasn't as skilled as Hazuki or as strong as Mahiru. So...so...there must be some kind of mistake. But the uniform suited him perfectly so there isn't one, he suppose. He still couldn't believe he was going to such an amazing Academy. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. It was even more unbelievable that his parents were actually letting him attend a combat school. He thought they might try to make him reject the offer and go to business school instead. Grabbing his luggage, he headed out to the door.

"Well I'm off." He called out to the house, and only the various working maids were the one to answer him. No point being down about that he had promised Mahiru and Hazuki he'd meet them, so he isn't totally alone. Stepping outside, he felt the autumn breeze hits his face. The feeling of wind and the sight of the beautiful falling leafs always comforted his anxiety.

"You know it's not good to space out while you walk" a tall man said. He was no other than he's uncle. He was often away on business, at least that's what his parents always told him. He was wearing a trench cloak that hid most of his clothes from view. Asahi has always been fascinated by that trench coat, it looked so warm to wear and his uncle used to hide gifts for him by putting it in one of his pockets. "You might walk into something or someone."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Isn't your head already filled to the brim?"

"What do you mean?" Asahi asked confused.

"You're already thinking about, why you were accepted to the academy, right?"

"How do you know?!"

"It's written all over your face." He said with a smug grin practically splattered all over his face. 

He shouldn't be surprised. He's uncle knows him better than anyone else, well anyone else that's not name Hazuki and Mahiru. The three of them are the only ones he feels he can safely talk to about these kind of things to. Everyone else probably wouldn't care, not even his own parents care, after all.

"You know, if you weren't skilled enough or strong enough, you wouldn't have been chosen right?" he lifted an eyebrow at me. Asahi let's his uncle's words sink in. What did he mean by that. "A lot of others wish to just be considered, but you actually got accepted into the school. So don't let go of a good opportunity." 

"Thanks for the words uncle. I better go, I don't want to keep Hazuki and Mahiru waiting"

"Anytime kiddo. Anytime."

He waved goodbye and went on his way.

May be this wasn't a mistake.


	4. The Friendly Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always asked whether I'm jealous of XXXX or not, and admittedly I kinda XX. But XXXX need me to be there for'XX. That's more important than anything else. Maybe because I just want to feel strong, that's why I protect XXXX. There's no reason to be jealous.  
> -Mahiru Shoulty

Packing his bag while humming out a song, Mahiru couldn't be happier. He was accepted into one of the best combat schools around. Best of all he still gets to be by his two best friends sides. All he had was strength after all, but he wasn't gonna let that get in the way of supporting them. In fact, he grew strong just so he can support them. He had been they're friend for so long that he was the only one who can see past their walls and masks. 

Checking his bags one last time, he grabbed them and prepared to walk out the door when he saw his sister standing by the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at her hopping she'd get the message and get out of the way. She just scanned him, before a smirk laced her lips. 'Oh no what is she thinking?' he thought, disdainfully. His sister had a reputation for being rather nosy, especially when it comes to him. He remembered when he first started training, he didn't tell anyone but his mom, the next day somehow everyone knew. Turns out everyone learned about it from her blog. She badgered their mom into telling why he was home late. 

"What do you want this time?" He asked. The lasting he wants is his sister spreading rumors about him. 'Especially after what happened last time.' 

"Oh nothing much, just how did you cheat your way into getting in Pugnabellis Academy?" 

"I didn't cheat."

"Really now? How did someone who could barely pass grade school get into one of the best combat schools around." she sneered at him.

It's true that while he was strong, but he admittedly wasn't all that smart. He just didn't like thinking too hard on strategies. He'll leave that to Asahi and Hazuki. That still didn't excuse his sister from her words. He didn't want her to press his buttons any longer, so he just pushed his way through.

Slinging his bag on his shoulder, he started walking to Hazuki's place. They had agreed the night before that they would gather at Hazuki's so they could go to the academy together. The walk there had never felt longer before. It reminded him of the first time he went there. Mahiru even remembered all the rumors his sister had spread about him and how that almost destroyed the budding friendship between the three of them. 

"There you are!" A familiar voice called out. Wearing a nearly identical uniform to he one his wearing, Asahi waved at him. Smiling back at him, Mahiru ran to catch up with him. They walked side by side with each other, like they always do. Before long they had arrived in the front of a big mansion. It always catches him off guard whenever he visits. Maybe it's because when they hang out it's rarely at their homes. 

Ringing the nearby door bell, the gate instantly opened, probably because gate keeper recognized us. "The young master is currently in the middle of tea time" Of course he was. Apparently neither Mahiru or Asahi had bothered to check the time, and Hazuki really did love his tea after all. A few minutes pass and the door opened to see Hazuki carrying his bag out of the room. Finally they were ready to go.

"Sorry, I got caught up with something." Hazuki said looking sheepish.

"Yeah we noticed." Everyone was finally ready. Hazuki was practically beaming with confidence and Asahi had one of his genuine confident grins on his face. He didn't care what his sister thinks anymore. Because with these two he felt strong.

Mahiru felt like he can take on the world.


End file.
